Nothing
by Firewolf27
Summary: Clutched firmly in her right hand was a USB attachment. They had a right to know! They were his teammates! Two-shot
1. Chapter 1

Pepper was nervous.

They had a right to know! They were his teammates!

Taking a deep breath, she entered the room. Clutched firmly in her right hand was a USB attachment. A very specific one, in fact.

Tony had gone to meet his best friend, Rhodey, so they could catch up. He had told her he would be gone the entire day, thats all she needed. Everyone was there (except Thor), Stark tower had become the main meeting place for the Avengers, not to mention a living space for some...

"Hello, ma'am. What can we help you with?" Steve had noticed how she walked in, a stride full of purpose, and a face full of determination.

"Here." She held the USB at arm's length, offering it to Bruce, "Tony didn't want any of you to see this but...", She hesitated. "I feel since you are his teammates that you should."

Bruce took it, and stared at it. "What is it?" He finally asked, the others avengers were curious now.

"What really happened when Tony was kiddnapped. I know you've heard the story 'It was for ransom, they didn't really hurt me' Well, that was a lie."

Clint spoke up, "I think we should look. What do you guys think?" It was silent before others began to agreed.

Bruce sighed, personally? He didn't think they should. It was a total invasion of his privacy... but it seemed he was out voted. Pepper had already pulled out one of Tony's laptops and set it out on the table, quickly inserting the USB in she backed up, and the Avengers scooted in.

It was pure static for a moment, then the screen was filled with a man's face. He was young, about middle aged, and had a large beard. He stepped away from the camera and spoke in an odd language. Pepper quickly pressed translate.

"Go ahead and speak!" he stepped out of the way to reveal ten, maybe fifteen men, all holding semi-automatic rifles at the person in the middle. The man had a thick layer of white-ish gauze wrapped around his chest and stomache, you could see blood seeping through. Suddenly, the brown sack they had placed over his face was ripped off. The man blinked rapidly, trying to get his eyes to adjust to the sudden light. It was Tony.

The man who had ripped off the sack began to speak, "Obadiah Stane, You did not tell us the person we were hired to kill was Tony Stark. You realise this will..."

Pepper fast forwarded, "You might want to prepare yourselves for whats about to play..." She clicked the play button.

The voice of a man reached their ears when the door flew open, "This will teach you for refusing to build our missle!"

It was a completely different scene, the kidnappers had Tony in a small room, he had his arms tied behind his back and was roughly pushed to the ground infront of a tub. Clint and Natasha gasped, they recognized this torture. When joining SHEILD they taught you all kinds of torture and why they were so affective (so you were prepared if it ever happened to you), this was one of the worse ones.

Natasha didn't want to watch but she just couldn't look away.

The men forced his head down into the icy water, he thrashed but simply couldn't get away from the tub. His whole body convulsed as he tried to breath, suddenly they let him up. He tried to take a deep breath, but before he even got halfway he was under again. it repeated over and over again, the same torturing process.

When they shoved his head under the tenth (Or was it eleventh?) time Steve looked away. He just _couldn't watch that_. His teammate being drowned because he didn't want to kill his fellow Americans? It made him sick.

Around the twentyth time they pulled him up he managed to scream out a jumble of words, "I'll build your missle! Please... Just please... Stop."

He sounded so... _Broken_.

The bald man that had been watching the whole thing smiled, but it was obvious he was still angered by his refusal. The man stood, and anounced something in a foreign language that roughly translated to,

"Don't break any bones." And he left.

Thats when the remaining occupants of the room began assaulting Tony, puching, kicking, scratching, but being careful enough not to break a bone. Tony cried out with every hit.

Clint was... Horrified, impressed, angered, and saddened all at the same time. Horrified at what happened to Tony. Impressed he was still _sane_ after that. Angered that they did that to him and Saddened that they did that to him.

_Slam!_

The laptop snapped shut, a hand pressing it down.

Tony had his eyes closed tightly shut. His voice was clipped and angry, "Rhodey had to cancel. Something came up_._"

His eyes opened, he looked every Avenger strait in the eye before all but snarling out,

"_**This changes nothing**_."

He yanked out the USB and retreated into his room, Pepper followed, trying to calm him down. He didn't come out for the rest of the night.

Every Avenger (except Thor) didn't sleep well that night. Their was too much on their minds to even _consider_ sleep.

Tony Stark lay, spread eagle, on his bed. _What was he going to tell them when they started asking questions?_

_Nothing_, he decided, _He was gonna tell them nothing_.

Firewolf27~Firewolf27~

I guess you could call this a cross over... eh, whatever. Hope you enjoy.

I do not own Iron Man or avengers!

:3


	2. Chapter 2

All of the Avengers decided to not mention this again.

After Tony had finally come out of his room Steve had asked, "Would you like to talk about it?"

As soon as Tony heard that he turned around and went strait back to his room, ordering JARVIS to make him breakfast and bring it up to his room.

"Apparently not." Clint noted.

Even though they didn't talk about it, they couldn't help but look at him with pity. Tony could tell, and he hated it. The only person not to look at him like that was Bruce, who Tony hung out with more and more each passing day.

It was a casual experimenting day for Tony and Bruce in his lab when Tony talked about it for the first time.

"You know, your just like him." He said, still looking down at the papers he was righting on. Bruce didn't speak, so tony decided to continue.

"Yensin was the only other person in the cave that didn't want to kill me. He... He saved my life. He built the first Arc. Reactor and hooked it up to me so i could live. He was one of the most wonderful and smart and selfless people i have ever know. Your remind me of him. He... He kept me sane, he treated me like a friend, inturn, i treated his like a friend. He helped me escape." Tony took a steadying breath, this was hard for him.

"You speak about his in the past tense, what... What happened?" Bruce and Tony were looking at anybody but eachother.

He could hear Tony's breath hitch, "He... He died saving me. We... we needed more time to get the first Iron man suit going. He knew he was going to die, he did it to save me." Tony's eyes were clentched shut and he was gripping the edge on the work table hard, he didn't _want_ to remember.

"I'm... honored. Thank you, Tony." Bruce could see his friend struggling to get through the memories, and tried to get his mind off of it.

"So, can you recite pi?" Tony was pulled out of the nightmare memories by the odd question.

He turned to Bruce and spoke, "What do you think?"

Bruce smiled, and at the exact same moment they both spoke, "3.!"

Both men smiled, before getting back to work.

Tony felt... Better. His team would always be there for him and, unknown to them, that ment the _world_ to him.

**Firewolf27~Firewolf27~**

**Yay! It's done! This was a one-shot, but i turned it into a two-shot!**

**I do not own avengers or iron man!**

**:3**


End file.
